Ultimate Premiere Party Animals
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: The cast of 'Secret Life of Pets' and 'Sing' attend each other's premieres and with these party animals, they live up to their name! Enjoy!
1. Secret Life of Pets

This idea came to fruition when I got 'Secret Life of Pets' on DVD for Christmas as well as seeing 'Sing' the day after Christmas and this came into my brain. Originally, it was gonna be my first Sing fanfic with a crossover to 'Pets' on my ridiculously awesome premiere party crossover fics, but this came second after 'Interview with the cast of Sing', so here it is...

* * *

Ultimate Premiere Party Animals

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: The Secret Life of Pets

June 30, 2016

Los Angeles, California, Kodak Theater

The entire paparazzi team filled up the theater from left to right, as well as fans that are looking forward to see and meet the cast of 'The Secret Life of Pets' and many have said to be the most amazing film of the year and not long afterwards, the anticipation was building up from the minute the limo pulls up to the front of the theater shaped like a custom built doggy bone that confirm that the cast of 'Pets' were making their grand arrival. As it parks, the door opens and out comes the cast; Max, Duke, Gidget, Snowball, Mel, Chloe, Doc, Buddy, Norman and Tiberius walking through the carpet as the public took pictures and filmed their entrance coming in.

"And here we have the entire cast of 'Secret Life of Pets' making their grand debut on the red carpet for the world premiere of the movie and this film is said to be the most magnificent films of 2016." one reporter stated.

As the cast walked in and got photographed, Snowball took absolute full advantage of the opportunity to get photographed as he made several poses to establish his persona and steal the limelight. Duke and Max looked ahead as they saw Snowball charming the public and Duke asked, "How much attention you think he's getting?"

"Looks to me as if he likes the fame." Max replied.

Gidget then comes over to Max and nudges him a little bit and said, "Isn't this exciting, Max? You and me at our very first Hollywood premiere."

"Yeah, it's actually pretty cool. Seeing all these humans coming in to see our movie." Max replied, with a smile.

Chloe walked past the two and responded, "Yeah, if they don't take too many pictures of us."

"You know, you oughta lighten up at a premiere." Mel stated.

Chloe looked at the pug and she responded, "This is how I lighten up."

She then demonstrates a very tiny smug look on her face that is kinda like grumpy cat-ish look that she shares with the public and everyone thinks that it's very adorable while Max, Duke, Mel, Buddy and Gidget looked on in disbelief and Tiberus stepped in and said, "She doesn't get out much, does she?"

"That's how she is." Max responded.

Snowball then caught up with everyone alongside his Flushed Pets crew as they all got photographed together as a full group of cast with all the white flights flashing many times and as they were near the entrance, they got interviewed by each of the press to discuss how great the movie is going to be and what can they expect from the movie.

"Expect a lot of dogs and animals going all over New York City. We about to take over this whole city!" Snowball exclaimed.

"Just the story of two dogs trying to work together and get along after being hauled off through the city to find their way home to their owner." Max responded.

"Yeah, it's like those amazing dog stories you see, but this one turns way over its head on what us pets do when the humans aren't home." Duke stated.

"It's funny, adventurous, heartwarming...everything you wanted to see in a movie." Gidget added.

As the pets were being interviewed and made their way into the theater, another cast of animals appeared on the red carpet for the same movie; the cast of 'Sing' as they attended and walked the carpet to promote the movie set for release that Christmas and everyone in the public snapped their pictures as they arrived. Mike was definitely basking into the flashing lights of the paparazzi and made several poses and making sure that he got his good side taken as everyone else walked across the red carpet.

Johnny, Rosita, Meena, Gunter, Buster, Eddie and Ash were each being photographed and took a lot of selfies with future fans of the movie and Mike caught up with them quickly to avoid getting followed by crazed fans, though that part he wouldn't mind.

At the same time, some of the cast were being interviewed about the upcoming movie as well as attending the red carpet for the first time and they spoke glowingly about Sing coming out soon that they were excited for Christmas to come.

"So...what can we expect from Sing coming out by the end of the year?" one reporter asked.

Johnny looks at the reporter and replied, "It's gonna be a very amazing film and it'll be great for people of all ages to see."

"Oh, ja, ja! It certainly takes the musical movie to a new level!" Gunter exclaimed, happily.

"It sounds to me like this movie will be like anything we've ever seen, right?" asked the reporter.

"You'll have to see for yourself on December 21st." Johnny responded.

Meanwhile

Buster, Meena and Ash were interviewed by a couple of MTV interns about the movie itself and Buster responded, "I will say this...it will be a spectacular movie that you've ever seen."

"So...how does it feel going to a premiere for the first time?" asked one intern interviewer.

"It feels amazing. I couldn't imagine going there for the first time in real life, but it's like living in a dream that I don't want to wake up in." Meena said, in amazement.

"And the fact that we're gonna see a movie made by the same studio that made our film is just all around awesome." Ash added.

"I think I see a couple of the minions coming in." the interviewer replied, as one spotted the minions coming by.

The Minions were at the red carpet, being interviewed and they all responded by speaking in Minionese, each of them are ecstatic for the movie coming by and are taking pictures for the red carpet, as well as causing their own mischief.

10 minutes later

The cast of 'Pets' were sitting on their seats, just looking forward to seeing their own movie as the cast of 'Sing' were sitting on the balcony part of the theater as they were looking at the trailer for 'Sing' and they were completely ecstatic to see themselves in a trailer. Meanwhile, the 'Pets' cast were watching the Sing trailer and most of the cast were amazed by this, particularly Max, Duke and Norman.

Norman became mesmerized by the cast, particularly with the gorilla and said, "Wow...this guy's got pipes."

"I would definitely want him to sing to me." Chloe said, dreamily.

"Have you got a crush on him?" asked Mel.

Chloe scowls at Mel for that comment and replied, "None of your business."

"They all look so put together and so domesticated. Why they wearing clothes anyways?" asked Snowball.

"You got me, rabbit." Doc answered, confusedly.

Soon after the trailer, the entire cast of 'Pets' saw themselves on the small screen alongside every scene involving the characters and Snowball was even mesmerized by seeing himself there and said, "Man, I look so good in this movie. I should give myself an Oscar."

"Or a Razzie." Chloe muttered.

"I heard that, cat!" Snowball exclaimed.

As the scene makes its way to the bus driving action scene, the cast of Sing were surprised to see the poster of their movie was on the back of that bus and it definitely gives out a sign that their movie is gonna be recognized in other films and Eddie said, "The joys of product placement."

"I can't wait until this comes out." Meena responded.

"Me too." Buster agreed.

The cast of Sing summed up 'Secret Life of Pets' as hilarious as heck and just as heartwarming, if not remotely superb and they were definitely in good company with the fact that it's made by the same company that did their movie and are looking forward to meeting them in person after the movie when they hit the afterparty.

After the movie

There was an afterparty for 'Secret Life of Pets' where many of the cast members, including those from past fims from Illumination are all in attendance and participation. All cast members of both 'Pets' and 'Sing' appeared simultaneously but not all together and the DJ cranked out some summer hits from this summer, including some recent ones.

Johnny walked across the afterparty and just took in the atmosphere of it and he was just amazed to actually be there and envision what it would be like if Sing comes out that December and to capture the moment, Johnny took out his phone, set it on a selfie stick and took a few selfies before being photobombed by Tiberius.

Once Johnny figured it out, he saw Tiberius fly in front of him and said, "Hey, how you doing?"

"Pretty good, actually." Johnny replied.

"So...how'd you like Secret Life of Pets?" asked Tiberius.

"It was funny and great. Very awesome performance." Johnny said, enthusiastically.

"Thank you very much." Tiberius answered.

Mike, Meena, Buster, Eddie, Ash and Rosita met up with most of the cast members of 'Pets' and they were just starstruck to meet each other and Max said, "I can't wait to see Sing later this year."

"Neither can we." Buster replied.

"You guys were amazing and you're all so cute." Meena said, smiling.

"Thank you." Duke answered.

"You're cute too." Norman said, looking at Meena.

Meena responded with a slight giggle and a blush and just then Johnny and Tiberius caught up with everyone as they heard the DJ play 'Can't Stop the Feeling' from Justin Timberlake and that made Snowball ready for some dancing and said, "Oh, yeah! They're playing my song! Let's dance like a bunch of rabid dogs!"

"Hey! Some of us are dogs, Snowball!" Max added.

"You know what I mean! Hurry up, let's go!" Snowball exclaimed, hopping quickly.

Max chuckled and turned to the cast of Sing and said, "I bet he'll be just as energetic when we make the sequel."

Afterwards, the casts of 'Pets' and 'Sing' spent the entire time living it up, partying up a storm and dancing like it's no one's business. Johnny and Meena were doing a couple of dance moves while Buster, Mike, Gunter, Ash, Rosita and Eddie were getting into the groove alongside Snowball, Max, Duke, Mel, Buddy, Gidget, Tiberius, Norman, Doc and everyone else from 'Pets' to party on like party animals and they were living it all up to the fullest.

Johnny ended up taking mounds of selfies during the moment the best one he took was with all the casts together, plus a little photobomb from five of the Minions and that in itself is the ultimate party premiere.

"Bring on December 21st." Buster stated.

* * *

And that's 'Secret Life of Pets'! Next chapter...cast of 'Pets' go to 'Sing's premiere! I do not own all those characters!


	2. Sing

And now...we see the cast of 'Pets' attend the premiere of 'Sing'!

* * *

Chapter 2: Sing

December 21, 2016

Los Angeles, California; Grumann's Chinese Theater

All of the public gathered around the theater to capture every single moment for the world premiere of Sing, said to be the best feel good film of the holiday season and that it'll be unlike any musical movie ever seen and all of the reporters and paparazzi are patiently waiting for the limo to show up as the await for the cast to arrive and there's already some fans waiting in the wings.

Several minutes later, the limo arrives on the front of the theater and out comes the cast; Buster, Ms. Crawley, Eddie, Mike, Ash, Meena, Rosita, Johnny and Gunter all appeared on the red carpet and greeted everyone as they attended their premiere for Sing and it is definitely ecstatic for them to experience it for themselves because not long ago, they were promoting Sing as they arrived at the carpet for 'The Secret Life of Pets' premiere this past summer to prepare themselves for their own and once they got their own headlining premiere, they couldn't be more excited.

Mike became completely stoked up about showing up for the premiere and he just basked into the glory of fame and Rosita chuckled to herself as Mike posed for the cameras to show off and Gunter asked, "Is Mike showing off again?"

"Yep. I'd do the same thing too, but just be gracious for it." Rosita answered.

Soon enough, they were all being photographed and nobody became more photographed than Johnny and Buster as some deemed both of them the most well-known in the movie, yet Johnny's considered the breakout character, in which he's humbled by it and doesn't really want to hog the spotlight. As the rest of the cast comes over for a group photo, they look on their faces were nothing but priceless and excitement.

"So...how does it feel walking around the carpet for the premiere of Sing?" one reporter asked Buster.

"It feels exciting, thank you. I've heard that many people are enthusiastic about this movie and looking at all the social media pages, we've been flooded with positive responses on how many people are excited to see the movie. We just couldn't thank them enough." Buster answered.

"You know, there's really a lot of fantastic people coming in, which is lovely. To have it come out on this time of year, I couldn't ask for anything more amazing other than that. I'm just excited to see it." Johnny said, cheerfully.

"This is like a dream come true. I still have to pinch myself every so often so that I'm awake. It doesn't hit you until you see yourself in the posters and billboards and on the side of the buses that you realize, 'oh my gosh, it's all for real'. This is just really cool to be a part of something like this." Meena said, joyfully.

"It's gonna rock everyone's holidays. And that's saying a lot." Ash added.

"Uh...what was the question again?" Ms. Crawley asked.

"How excited are you to see the movie?" asked the reporter.

"Oh, very excited! I'm excited to see the Minions again." Ms. Crawley replied.

"But this movie is Sing. The Minions movie came out last year." the reporter added.

Ms. Crawley's eye then popped out and she said, "Oh dear...can you help me with my glass eye?"

"You know, this movie is gonna be fantastic. Wanna know why? Because I'm in it. It's got the Oscars calling my name already." Mike stated, very proudly.

"Wow...you seem very confident that it'll be a big hit." another reporter added.

Mike scoffs at that and said, "It'll already be bigger than that Moana movie chick. She needs to give up the #1 spot at the box office. Same for that other Star Wars movie. Make room for us this Christmas."

"It will have a lot of dancing, singing and major loads of piggy power, ja!" Gunter exclaimed, happily.

"Basically, it's about taking a chance and taking risks on something you probably never thought would be possible until it is. From working on the movie, that's the whole aspect of it." Eddie stated.

As some of the 'Sing' cast members get interviewed and took photos, in comes another set of party animals; the cast of 'The Secret Life of Pets' to attend the premiere of the movie and Snowball led the charge as he and his Flushed Pets crew made their way to the red carpet alongside Max, Duke, Gidget, Mel, Buddy, Norman, Doc, Chloe and Tiberius as they faced the glare of the paparazzi.

"Man, what an amazing year it has been, huh Max?" asked Duke.

"I'll say! I'm just really stoked up about 'Secret Life of Pets 2'. Can you believe it?" asked Max, excitedly.

"I can hardly wait! Wonder what adventures we'll have to go through?" asked Duke.

"Doesn't matter as long as me and Max will be together." Gidget said, giggling.

Max chuckled in response to that and said, "Easy, Gidget. We're just here to see Sing."

Tiberius flew over the three dogs and spotted Gidget and Max together and he lets out a chuckle and said, "Getting all cozy, are we?"

"What? No, we're just friends. Nothing more." Max said, nervously.

Tiberius smirked at Max and knew that excuse from anywhere and said, "That's what they all say."

"If you're done with you little love fest, let's go see Sing before Snowball hogs the public." Chloe said, walking past them.

"Prepare to be Snowballed! They oughta make a spin-off about me! My whole life story from being an adorable pet to vengeful bunny rabbit to attack all humans! Yeah, it'll be called 'A Snowball's Revenge Story'! Someone oughta give me the first draft!" Snowball exclaimed, as he rides on Tattoo.

In the theater

Everyone piled into the theater as the cast of both 'Sing' and 'Pets' enjoy the movie and before the movie even started, they showed a trailer for 'Despicable Me 3' and as they came to the tail end of the trailer, everyone was laughing hysterically at what happened and Snowball was laughing so loud that carrot juice spurted out of his nose.

Max groans in disgust as he watched it in front of his very eyes and said, "You need to lay off on the carrot juice, Snow."

"Hey, I'm a rabbit. Never come between a rabbit and his carrots, Tiny Dog." Snowball responded.

"Tiny Dog?" asked Chloe.

"Don't ask." Max replied, with a sigh.

The cast of 'Sing' were just floored by the end of the trailer and Buster said, "Wow...and I thought those little minions are funny."

"I think this ought to give them a run for their money." Eddie added, eating his popcorn.

"Why haven't they put me in the movie?" asked Mike.

"It's called 'Despicable Me 3', not 'Unlikable Me'...although that would be an appropriate title for you." Ash said, chuckling.

Mike scoffs at Ash's comment and said, "You think you're so funny."

Minutes later, the movie begins and all of the cast of 'Sing' were amazed at how good looking they were and just as hilarious, even in Mike's standards as he took down the young baboon and just cheered for himself and said, "The director made the right choice making me the star of the scene."

"Uh...Mike, you weren't the star of that scene." Rosita corrected.

"Of course I was. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of me." Mike said, beaming with pride.

Rosita rolled her eyes in amusement and just ate some popcorn and shared some with her piglets and even one of the piglets managed to flick some popcorn to Mike, which made the mouse slightly annoyed and glared at the kid for a second and quietly said, "Knock it off."

Throughout most of the movie, the cast of 'Pets' were just looking at the auditon scenes and many of them were mesmerized by the many singing vocals from every species and that even made Max amazed and Duke shocked at how good some of them were.

"I bet you I can sing better than them." Gidget added.

"You? Please, fluffy dog. I could be the better singer." Snowball argued.

"We've heard you sing, Snowball. It sounded like a dead dog vomiting on someone else's doggy bowl." Chloe pointed out.

Max and Duke groaned in disgust over Chloe's comeback and couldn't visualize it in their heads and Max said, "Really, Chloe?"

"Hey, just being honest." Chloe replied.

Then, they watched the scene were Johnny begrudingly practices some turns in case of a heist and where he 'runs over' his dad and Snowball cheered for that moment and said, "My man!"

The cast of 'Sing' were completely stunned to see this scene and Johnny was still in shock over this one, but then breathed a deep sigh of relief after his dad was still alive whereas everyone else was still stunned and Ash asked, "You didn't really run him over, did you?"

"No. The director said it was supposed to be a little comic relief of the worst case scenario." Johnny answered.

"It's still hard to watch though." Meena replied, covering her eyes with her ears.

As both casts kept watching the movie, they got to the finale of where Meena performed 'Don't You Worry Bout a Thing' and the entire audience had gotten into it and it even made half of the cast of 'Sing' just danced in their seats and as for the cast of 'Pets', they were digging this scene as well, most of them even did some dancing of their own.

Snowball even did some bunny twerking as he was dancing to it and then, even hearing Meena letting out one huge note that literally brought half the house down and that even shocked the cast of 'Secret Life of Pets' as they couldn't believe their eyes and ears.

"I wasn't the only one who saw that, right?" asked Chloe.

"Damn, that girl can SANG!" Snowball exclaimed.

"She sure can." Max said, amazed.

Meena was looking at the screen with so much shock and trepidation over that sequence and that's when it hit her...everyone saw it and just couldn't get enough of it and Johnny looked at her and said, "That was definitely your strongest movie, that moment."

"It was?" asked Meena.

"And every bit of it." Johnny replied, smiling.

Meena smiled at that reassurance Johnny gave her and replied, "Thanks, Johnny."

After the movie ended, both casts members of each other went to the afterparty where there was a huge amount of famous animated characters coming in to get their party fix; including some of the casts of 'Moana', 'Ice Age 4', 'Zootopia' and so on and the DJ's were playing every song that was on the radio, one of which was 'Starboy' from The Weeknd that obviously some of the cast members of Sing can't get enough of.

Meena was walking across the snack bar to get some cupcakes when she received a surprise greeting from Snowball and she got startled, but calmed down as soon as they met again and she said, "Hey, Snowball."

"Hey, Meena girl. Let me just tell you that your singing is on fleek! It's just really dope, for real. You just sang the heck out of that song! It got me dancing and everything!" Snowball exclaimed, in enthusiasm.

Meena didn't know whether to be happy or freaked out about it and said, "Um, thank you. Did you like the movie?"

"Liked it? I'm looking forward to it coming out on DVD!" Snowball responded.

Johnny, Buster, Max, Duke, Eddie and Mike were mingling amongst each other while Doc, Ms. Crawley, Ash, Rosita, Gunter and Normal were just taking selfies together and they were really excited about what's up ahead soon.

"Congratulations on getting a sequel for 'Pets'. It must be so exciting." Rosita added.

"Oh, it is. It took us all by surprise when we first heard about it." Max replied.

"So...when will we see it?" asked Gunter.

"They're starting working on it and said it'll be in around 2018, so maybe not too long." Duke answered.

"So, who's looking forward to Christmas?" asked Buster.

"We all are." Ash answered.

"I'm getting into the Christmas spirit already after seeing the movie." Doc answered.

"Yeah, me too." Gidget replied.

"I wonder if there's a mistletoe around here. I'll fly and check it out." Tiberius stated, before taking off.

Ash wqas definitely over some of the cheesy pop songs playing in the background and said, "Can they play some real music? I've been hearing 'Let Me Love You' from that Bieber dude 10 million times."

"I'm sure they got something we can dance to." Johnny added.

"All right, everyone! Time to get up off your seats for the holiday season because we are throwing it back old school. I don't know if you remember this song here, but it goes a little something something like this..." the DJ said, before pressing the button on this hit song.

From the minute Ash heard the first intro of this guitar-laden song, she knew that this was real music at its finest and Snowball even got into it and said, "Oh yeah! I love 'In Too Deep'!"

"Same here!" Ash replied.

It's got a good beat to it and cast members of both movies felt like this was a good chance to celebrate the start of the holiday season by dancing their tails off to Sum 41's 'In Too Deep' and the DJ could see everyone dancing and getting into it and he puts in some strobe lights to keep the party pumping and breaking out the glow sticks and then turning on the smoke machine to add some extra flair into the dance floor.

Everyone danced like crazy and sang every part of the song and just kept on partying like insane party animals, even Snowball whipped his head back in forth, just feeling like a crazy rock star ready to party like it's the last one.

"This is definitely a great way to start off the holidays!" Buster exclaimed.

"You said it!" Max agreed.

* * *

And that is a wrap! Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoring and following! A new Sing fic is coming soon! Till then...AniUniverse says to be continued!


End file.
